Sailor Moon (Universe)
|-|Manga= |-|Anime= |-|Sera Myu= |-|PGSM= |-|Crystal= |-|Overview= Sailor Moon is a manga series created by Naoko Takeuchi that ran from 1992 to 1997. It is among the most recognized and popular manga to date and has been adapted in other media that include a five season anime in the 90s, a 2003 live-action retelling of the first arc, a 2010s web anime, and over twenty video games. The series follows the adventures of Usagi Tsukino, a lazy crybaby who discovers that she is actually a reincarnated princess of the moon who fights to protect the earth alongside her Sailor Guardians. |-|Power of the Verse= While it might not look it on the surface, the Sailor Moon series is a very powerful universe. As depicted in the original manga and Sailor Moon Crystal, the series has many faster than light characters, and reside in the Large Town to Universal+ range of power. During the series, the transformations of the characters make them increasingly powerful, and they have a lot of hax, as well. And then in the final arc, Usagi makes it her mission to destroy the Galaxy Cauldron, which is a supermassive place at the center of the galaxy. It is here she fights against her rival, Sailor Galaxia, and learns the existence of a pseudo-abstract entity known as Chaos. Sailor Moon, when faced with this enemy, reaches a form powerful enough to allow her to reset the entire universe and return her friends to normal again, so they can live together and no longer have to fight. The live action series is reduced in power extent compared to the anime and manga, due to being a retelling of the first arc. But it does have two planet busters, one being Usagi as seen when she used the Silver Crystal to life-wiped the entire Earth in a fit of despair during the series finale. But then she revived everyone, including a deceased Minako who died prior to the final battle, removing herself and Mamoru from everyone's memories until they eventually return when their friends remember them. |-|Tiering System= Power Classification * Part 1: Mountain level to Large Star level * Part 2: Large Star level to Solar System level * Part 3: Solar System level to Galaxy level * Part 4: Galaxy level to High Universe level * Part 5: Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level Strength Classification * Ranges from Mountain Class to Low Multiversal Speed Classification *Since the beginning of the series, the characters are faster than light, and they quickly reach the Massively FTL+ range and Immeasurable for the God Tier. |-|Calculations and Blogs= *'Information Blogs' **Information about the Silver Crystal **The second Low Multiversal feat in Sailor Moon **Passive abilities of Chaos spawn **Immeasurable speed feat in Sailor Moon (Needs an update since there is more information now) **The Other Worlds in Sailor Moon **Acausality in Sailor Moon *'Calculations' **Sailor Mars destroys a dimension: 7-A (310 Megatons) **Kunzite wipes out Tokyo: 7-A (406 Megatons) **Kunzite Freeze Tokyo: High 7-A (2.8 Gigatons) **Sailor Moon's base power: High 4-C+ (20 Foe) **The Planet Nemesis' energy: 4-B (2 Terafoe) **Sailor Moon's lifting strenght: Stellar 'Supporters and Opponents of the Series' Supporters: Lancer45Man MethodMan11 Scarletmoon56 QuasimodoBellringer Shadowbokunohero ChocomilkAlex Neutral/Mixed: Eldritch abomination Opponents: Rocks75 Kowt Meosos Dreamy306 Profiles 'Protagonists' Solar System Soldier: SSMoon.png|'Sailor Moon'|link=Sailor Moon (Character) 73a3dd2da70fcf035e4452fdbba3fb23--sailor-moon-manga-sailor-neptune.jpg|'Tuxedo Mask'|link=Tuxedo Mask Sailor Mercury.jpg|'Sailor Mercury'|link=Sailor Mercury Vegeta_vs_Sailor_Mars (2).png|'Sailor Mars'|link=Sailor Mars sailor-moon-character-guide-sailor-jupiter.jpg|'Sailor Jupiter'|link=Sailor Jupiter Codename-Sailor-V-codename-sailor-v-32673970-600-400.jpg|'Sailor Venus'|link=Sailor Venus 1d8599e87c22d0f712c5f2371f38eb88.jpg|'Sailor Chibimoon'|link=Sailor Chibi Moon sailor_moon_manga_vol_7_sailor_uranus (2).jpg|'Sailor Uranus'|link=Sailor Uranus 83753a5e7f4abf74d17e281b4f85659f.png|'Sailor Neptune'|link=Sailor Neptune Sailor Pluto (2).jpg|'Sailor Pluto'|link=Sailor Pluto Sailor_Saturn_in_Manga.png |'Sailor Saturn'|link=Sailor Saturn Human.Luna.full.1868699.jpg|'Luna' Artemis(2)SM.jpg|'Artemis' Diana SM (2).png|'Diana' Phobos & Deimos (2).jpg|'Phobos' Phobos & Deimos (3).jpg|'Deimos' Helios1.jpg|'Helios'|link=Helios (Sailor Moon) Sailor_V-1.png|'Ace' Sailor V Kinmoku System Soldier: 5c8bd8b15aab9dbaa8b94e2151605f32.jpg|Princess Kakyuu|link=Sailor Kakyuu Star_fighter_manga.jpg|Sailor Star Fighter|link=Sailor Star Fighter Star_healer_manga.jpg|Sailor Star Healer|link=Sailor Star Healer Star_maker_manga.jpg|Sailor Star Maker|link=Sailor Star Maker Usagi Avatars: Queenserenity_m14.jpg|'Queen Serenity'|link=Queen Serenity NQSerenity.jpg|'Princess Serenity'|link=Sailor Moon (Character) Princess Serenity.jpg|'Neo Queen Serenity'|link=Sailor Moon (Character) 103095.jpg|'Sailor Cosmos'|link=Sailor Cosmos Guardian Cosmos.jpg|'Guardian Cosmos'|link=Sailor Cosmos Antagonists Dark Kingdom: beryl-manga1.jpg|'Queen Beryl'|link=Queen Beryl Jadeite 2.jpg|'Jadeite'|link=Jadeite Kunzite.jpg|'Kunzite'|link=Kunzite Zoicite.png|'Zoicite'|link=Zoicite Nephrite.PNG|'Nephrite'|link=Nephrite Ghost_bride.png|'Ghost Bride'|link=Ghost_Bride Queen Metalia.jpg|'Queen Metalia'|link=Queen Metalia Black Moon Clan: * Prince Demand * Blue Saphir * Green Esmeraude * Crimson Rubeus * Black Lady * Koan * Berthier * Petz * Calaveras * Chiral * Achiral * Aquatici * Veneti * Death Phantom Death Busters: * Mistress Nine * Souichi Tomoe * Kaolinite * Eudial * Mimete * Viluy * Tellu * Cyprine * Ptilol * Pharaoh 90 Dead Moon Circus: Queen_Nehellenia.jpg|Nehellenia|link=Queen Nehellenia Sailor_Vesta.jpg|VesVes|link=Sailor Vesta sailorceres.jpg|CereCere|link=Sailor Ceres sailorjuno.jpg|JunJun|link=Sailor Juno sailorpallas.jpg|PallaPalla|link=Sailor_Pallas Zirconia.manga.png|Zirconia|link=Queen Nehellenia TigersEyeManga.jpg|Tiger Hawkeye.manga.png|Hawk m_fisheye.jpg|Fish * Shadow Galactica: sailor galaxia22.png|Galaxia|link=Sailor Galaxia ec97e87e30715fb2ed335a11687a8d18--dark-moon-sailor-mars (2).jpg|Chi|link=Sailor Chi ec97e87e30715fb2ed335a11687a8d18--dark-moon-sailor-mars (3).jpg|Phi|link=Sailor Phi ironmouse.jpg|Iron|link=Sailor seiren.jpg|Seiren|link=Sailor leadcrow.jpg|Crow|link=Sailor tinnyanko.jpg|Nyanko|link=Sailor papillon1.jpg|Papillion|link=Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon 1a0be525e556383605884b6f7feb7f27--dark-moon-sailor-mars (2).jpg|Lethe|link=Sailor Lethe 1a0be525e556383605884b6f7feb7f27--dark-moon-sailor-mars (3).jpg|Mnemosyne|link=Sailor Mnemosyne Other: Tumblr_n2971o1ML21qjkedbo1_1280.jpg|Chaos|link=Chaos (Sailor Moon) Weapons * Silver Crystal * Sapphire Crystal * Galactica Bracelets Gallery Category:Verses Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:TV Series Category:Games Category:Toei Animation Category:Studio Deen